


Monster Love

by YaoiGodess



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Boys' Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Death, Furry, Gay Male Character, Horror, Killing, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Maledom, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Slashy, Vampires, Werewolves, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiGodess/pseuds/YaoiGodess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampires and Werewolves have been enemies since the beginning of time. But two star-crossed lovers fought the odds and changed all that. Alternate Universe. Wirewolf(human werewolf)/NOS-4-A2(human vampire). Wolf-Furry/Undead-Human. Oneshot. Contains a SLASH. Short Poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster Love

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: 19-Century Great Britain.

Emerald eyes stare into crimson eyes

Silver fur trimmed with sapphire touches pale white skin ever so gently like a pleasant dream

Paws hold hands as fingers entwined so that they'll never let go

Mussel touches nose as it nuzzled against it with affection

"I love you, dark master", the werewolf says to his beloved blood-sucker

The vampire was deadly silent

He was, indeed, at a lost for words

Words that are absolutely impossible to express

So he put his lips against his in a tender kiss

To explain his feelings for this savage creature,

And that answer was good enough for the werewolf.

Tragedies brought them closer together

Endless wounds of agony and despair that can only be healed by love and compassion

The vampire became insane after witnessing the most gruesome death of his entire family when he was just a child

He's sometimes slit his wrists

And has a small touch of sadism

But the werewolf is not afraid of him

He lost his sanity after his mate, who was pregant with his offspring, was slaughtered by hunters

And he is a bit of a masochistic

The vampire gets such pleasure cutting the werewolf many times with his razor sharp fingernails,

Slowly drinking his blood drop by drop

The werewolf would moaned and groaned in ecstasy from all the pain he's receiving,

Howling like a ferocious beast

Soon the sadistic/masochistic torture turn into sweet and passionate sex that last all day and night,

The werewolf receiving ecstastic screams from the vampire as he made love to him endlessly for what seem like forever.

The werewolf can stay in his beastly form, both day and night

Even when the moon is not full

The vampire is so powerful that nothing can kill him,

Not even garlic and sunlight

Silver doesn't affect the werewolf

A cross wouldn't hurt the vampire

They are both more powerful then any vampire or werewolf on earth

Together they roam through the night,

Stalking their prey as their demonic screeching struck fear into the hearts of humans everywhere

But it's alright

As they dine on their victims during their romantic feast,

The vampire sucking the blood of all those helpless people while the werewolf devours every single one of them

They are two creatures of the night who are in eternal love with each other

A monster love,

And no one can stop them!

The End.


End file.
